yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
D/D Savant Kepler
마도현자 케플러 | pt_name = D/D Kepler, o Erudito | es_name = D/D Sabio Kepler | ja_name = ケプラー | romaji_name = DīDī Madō Kenja Kepurā | trans_name = D/D Magical Savant Kepler | image = DDSavantKepler-SDPD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 1 | pendulum_scale = 10 | atk = 0 | def = 0 | passcode = 11609969 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like, Condition, Trigger-like | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | pendulum_effect = You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Reduce this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (min. 1), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level greater than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters. | lore = If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of " " once per turn. ● Target 1 other "D/D" card you control; return it to the hand. ● Add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand. | fr_pendulum_effect = Vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer par Pendulation de monstres (monstres "D/D" exclus). Cet effet ne peut pas être annulé. Une fois par tour, durant votre Standby Phase : réduisez l'Échelle Pendule de cette carte de 2 (min. 1), puis détruisez tous les monstres que vous contrôlez d'un Niveau supérieur ou égal à l'Échelle Pendule de cette carte (monstres "D/D" exclus). | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "D/D Savant Keplerée" qu'une fois par tour. ● Ciblez 1 autre carte "D/D" que vous contrôlez ; renvoyez-la à la main. ● Ajoutez 1 carte "Contrat des Ténèbres" depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_pendulum_effect = Du kannst keine Monster als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören, außer „D/D“-Monstern. Dieser Effekt kann nicht annulliert werden. Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Standby Phase: Verringere den Pendelbereich dieser Karte um 2 (min. 1), dann zerstöre alle Monster, die du kontrollierst und deren Stufe größer oder gleich dem Pendelbereich dieser Karte ist, außer „D/D“-Monstern. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „D/D-Gelehrter Kepler“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. ● Wähle 1 andere „D/D“-Karte, die du kontrollierst; gib sie auf die Hand zurück. ● Füge deiner Hand 1 „Dunkler Vertrag“-Karte von deinem Deck hinzu. | it_pendulum_effect = Non puoi Evocare Pendulum mostri, eccetto mostri "D/D". Questo effetto non può essere annullato. Una volta per turno, durante la tua Standby Phase: riduci il Valore Pendulum di questa carta di 2 (minimo 1), poi distruggi tutti i mostri che controlli con Livello pari o superiore al Valore Pendulum di questa carta, eccetto i mostri "D/D". | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "D/D Sapiente Keplero" una sola volta per turno. ● Scegli come bersaglio 1 altra carta "D/D" che controlli; falla ritornare nella mano. ● Aggiungi 1 carta "Contratto Oscuro" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_pendulum_effect = Você não pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Pêndulo, exceto monstros "D/D". Este efeito não pode ser negado. Uma vez por turno, durante sua Fase de Apoio: diminua a Escala de Pêndulo deste card em 2 (mín. 1) e, depois, destrua todos os monstros que você controla com um Nível maior ou igual à Escala de Pêndulo deste card, exceto monstros "D/D". | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode ativar 1 desses efeitos. Você só pode usar este efeito de "D/D Kepler, o Erudito" uma vez por turno. ● Escolha 1 outro card "D/D" que você controla; devolva-o para a mão. ● Adicione 1 card "Pacto Obscuro" do seu Deck à sua mão. | es_pendulum_effect = No puedes Invocar monstruos por Péndulo, excepto monstruos "D/D". Este efecto no puede ser negado. Una vez por turno, durante tu Standby Phase: reduce en 2 la Escala de Péndulo de esta carta (mín. 1), y después destruye todos los monstruos que controles que tengan Nivel mayor o igual a la Escala de Péndulo de esta carta, excepto a monstruos "D/D". | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes activar 1 de estos efectos. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "D/D Sabio Kepler" una vez por turno. ● Selecciona otra carta "D/D" que controles; devuélvela a la mano. ● Añade a tu mano 1 carta "Contrato Oscuro" en tu Deck. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分は「 」モンスターしかP召喚できない。この効果は無効化されない。②：自分スタンバイフェイズに発動する。このカードの スケールを２つ下げる（最小１まで）。その後、このカードの スケールの数値以上のレベルを持つ、「 」モンスター以外の自分フィールドのモンスターを全て破壊する。 | ja_lore = このカード名のモンスター効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した場合、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●このカード以外の自分フィールドの「 」カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードを持ち主の手札に戻す。 ●デッキから「契約書」カード１枚を手札に加える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 자신은 "DD(디디)" 몬스터밖에 펜듈럼 소환할 수 없다. 이 효과는 무효화되지 않는다. ②: 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 발동한다. 이 카드의 펜듈럼 스케일을 2개 내린다(최소 1 까지). 그 후, 이 카드의 펜듈럼 스케일 이상의 레벨을 가지는, "DD(디디)" 몬스터 이외의 자신 필드의 몬스터를 전부 파괴하다. | ko_lore = "DD(디디) 마도현자 케플러"의 몬스터 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●이 카드 이외의 자신 필드의 "DD(디디)" 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 주인의 패로 되돌린다. ●덱에서 "계약서" 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * D/D * Prophecy | supports_archetypes = * D/D * Dark Contract | action = * Effect that cannot be negated * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Special Summon * Returns from field to hand * Adds from Deck to hand | stat_change = Decreases its own Pendulum Scale | m/s/t = Destroys your Monster Cards | summoning = Restricts the player's Pendulum Summons to archetype specific monsters | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11442 }}